A Change Will Do You Good
by Doctor Dro
Summary: How does Keitaro's change in personality affect Naru?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
An Entirely Different Guy  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!!" she screams, as Naru sends Keitaro flying into the next town. Most of the girls with her, soaking in the springs, were following Keitaro's flight path until they can no longer see him.  
  
This has always been the usual scene at the Hinata Sou.  
  
"Some people never change." Quoted Naru, as she concluded her time in the hot bath with the other ladies.  
  
The last image burned into Keitaro's mind was Naru's fists, sending him to orbit. "I guess I must be around 500 feet up now." He mutters. "I'm seriously starting to doubt why I allow myself to put up with this. I guess it's that way because I actually don't assert myself. Maybe I should change the way I handle things from now on."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"It's been almost three days and we still haven't heard from Keitaro. What has he been up to?!!! That baka! Won't even bother to call us up and let us know if he's alright!"  
  
"Naru, you sent him flying to the other town the last time I saw him, if I recall correctly." Replied Kitsune.  
  
"Sempai.please come back." Cried Shinobu.  
  
"But I am back." Came a familiar voice.  
  
All the girls turn around to find Keitaro standing by the main entrance. Their expressions turn from anger and anxiety to shock. Naru couldn't move. There he was, the same guy she just sent flying to the other town three days ago, and now he's back. But there's something definitely different about him this time. Sure, there were times when he came out all matured and manly, but this is something else. He wasn't wearing his usual glasses, his clothes were unusually snappy and seems to have taken a different way of carrying himself. Without the glasses, he actually looked better than Seta!  
  
"Oh, hi. Sorry, I didn't mean to walk into your discussion just like that. I just took some time out to think about stuff and now, I'm back. I stayed a few days in Tokyo where I spent some time thinking about my situation. I got some stuff for me and for you guys too." Keitaro looked at each of them but kept his gaze at Narusegawa the longest before giving him the cutest smile she ever saw on him. Her knees almost gave way, but she managed to maintain her composure.  
  
"Keitaro!!!" as they came rushing to him. Keitaro gave a smile. He missed these girls, especially Narusegawa. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Kaolla's usual greeting. Anticipating the kick he was going to get, he sidestepped, caught Suu and set her down gently. Everybody was stopped dead on their tracks at the sight of this.  
  
"Wow. he actually anticipated that." Thought Motoko.  
  
"Alright, I know you're all excited about your presents, so settle down." He said calmly. "Everything in this bag has been wrapped and labeled. Don't worry, I didn't forget anyone so just dig in. I'm sorry if I can't give your presents personally but I really am tired and I just want to get some rest. I hope you're okay with that."  
  
Most of the girls were already busy ransacking Keitaro's bag. He took off his shoes and walk past the group, not even looking at Naru.  
  
"That's strange." Thought Naru. "Hey, Kitsune. Don't you think he's acting strange?"  
  
"No, I'm thinking how I can get in his pants. Er.sorry. What I wanted to say was, he looks so manly right now."  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder what he's up to right now?"  
  
"Keitaro?" as she slides open the door to his room.  
  
"Come in. What's up Narusegawa? I was just trying to fix a few things before I get some rest."  
  
"I just want to thank you for the dress that you bought me."  
  
"Oh, that! Don't bother. I was walking along this mall when I saw that dress. I thought it would look good on you. I also saw some shoes that might match it. Maybe I'll take you with me next time, if you want, so you can pick for yourself."  
  
"Wow, really?!" 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina  
  
"Yeah, now that we're both in Tokyo U, I figured we can go if we have spare time. I've already made up a schedule for myself so that I know when I'm free. Just let me know when you feel like going and if I'm not doing anything, I'll be glad to buy it with you."  
  
Silence filled the room for a few seconds.  
  
"Um, Keitaro, I know you might be tired, and I know it's not me to talk to you like this, but since the other girls are busy with the stuff you got them, maybe I can take this opportunity to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. But I hope you're not here to accuse of some perverted stuff or the like. As much as I want to explain the incidents that involve me, I don't feel any of you care to listen."  
  
"Huh? I never knew you felt that way."  
  
"That's because you guys never listen. You just have your way with me and then go on with your lives."  
  
"I'm sorry, Keitaro."  
  
"Oh, and while we're at it, I might as well spill everything out. I'm not a pervert like most of you think. Everything, well, almost, is a matter of coincidence and it's not like I meant for those things to happen. From the day I stepped into this place, I have already been trying to please each and everyone of you. While I was away, I finally realized that I was giving too much of myself and not saving anything for my own. I'm not going to say it again Narusegawa, by now, you should already know how I feel about you. I still feel the same, if not stronger. It's up to you if you want to doubt that."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Narusegawa, I don't really know how you feel towards me and I know it's not proper to ask but I don't really know how to present myself to you. I don't know if being more mature will actually make you more interested in me or if you're happier the way I am before. I mean, what is wrong with me?! Why am I even asking you these questions? I better get some rest before my brain melts, if you don't mind."  
  
Keitaro crawls onto his futon while Narusegawa stares at him in disbelief. He lies down facing her, slowly drifting off to sleep. She inches closer to him and whispers to his ear. "Sleep tight Keitaro, I hope I can tell you what you need to know soon."  
  
Summer has never been this beautiful. It has been a few months since Keitaro spilled his guts in a private chat with Naru and everything seems to be back to the way it was, except for the only male resident of Hinatasou.  
  
"Keitaro has definitely changed, huh?" whispered Kitsune  
  
"I think senpai has already gotten past his teenage stage and is slowly turning out to be a real man." Replied Shinobu.  
  
Naru kept quiet throughout the conversation. There has been so much talk about Keitaro among the girls these past few days and it seems everybody is noticing the changes going on. Her relationship with Keitaro has changed ever since that night. She still liked him and she realized she was growing fonder of him each day. She has not been able to send him flying ever since, which is both good and bad. Good because it was proof that he was indeed becoming mature in his actions, bad because she missed being physically in contact with him. He has not been avoiding her but he was very careful of his movements and Naru was starting to become restless. She realized she had to deal with herself and finally come to terms with how she feels. He gave her time to think everything over but the longer she takes, the more the other girls were becoming attached to him. She knew Keitaro still feels the same way towards her, but she worries about losing her friends if ever she decides to have a relationship with him. Her feelings are coming out stronger now and she knows she doesn't have time on her side.  
  
The morning went fairly fast. Everyone else left except for Keitaro and Naru who was sulking in her room, trying to sort things out on her own. She then dresses up as if going out on a date, leaves the confines of her room a few hours after lunch and goes around the Inn to look for Keitaro. She finds him in the springs, cleaning the place.  
  
"Uhm, Keitaro?"  
  
"Oh, hi Narusegawa. What's up?"  
  
"You look pretty busy, I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
  
"Oh no, don't worry. I'm just about done here. You seem troubled than usual. Maybe it's time we go out and have a chat. It's been so long since we've talked and I really would like to spend some time with you." 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Love Hina.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing!"  
  
"Great! Let me just get cleaned up. I'll meet you out front in around fifteen minutes."  
  
Fifteen minutes seemed such a long time for Narusegawa. She was outside the entrance to the Inn wearing a beautiful summer dress that compliments her so well. It doesn't take long before Keitaro shows up, looking great as well. It seems he already started paying attention to how he carries himself.  
  
"So where are we off to, sir?" asked Naru with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I want to pass by a spot in the park first before we go out for dinner. Is that okay with you?"  
  
The walk was short and they eventually found themselves in a familiar spot.  
  
"This sandbox is very special to me, Naru."  
  
"I know. This is where you made that promise of yours, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, and these past few months have been very helpful in making those memories come back."  
  
"Naru, I brought you here because-"  
  
"Shhh. You've done too much talking already. Maybe it's time you should hear something from me."  
  
"Wow, that's new. I hope you're not doing this just because you feel compelled to."  
  
"Don't worry Keitaro. You've given me enough time to think about everything that I'm going to tell you now."  
  
"Okay. I'm listening."  
  
"Uhm, okay, I guess that I should start by letting you know that you've definitely changed for the better. When you came into Hinata Sou, everybody's world changed. We actually bonded together because of you and your antics and although we're not as unruly now as we were before, I somehow miss the times we had back then. Keitaro, you are the person who's made the biggest impact in my life. I fell for Seta before but I found someone better in you. I never thought I'd be able to say this but it's you who makes me smile and it's you who's always been there through my tears. I know I've already put you through so much while I try to sort out my emotions but I also know that the only way we can both move on with our lives is for me to deal with what I feel inside. Keitaro, I like you. I like you a lot and I thought that was all it would ever be. But lately, you've grown to be much stronger and more responsible. Keitaro, I --- I think I've fallen in love with you and I hope you still feel the same way towards me."  
  
Keitaro turns around to look at Naru in the eye. He tries to read the expression on her face. For the first time, he looked at her straight in the eye, her tears flowing down.  
  
"Narusegawa, when I decided to make better of myself, I didn't know if you'd actually see it as a change for the better. Fact is, I didn't even know if you liked me for who I am or if you just get your kicks from beating the crap out of me. It actually hurts, you know. But back then, I figured it was the only way I could get you near me. I found myself degraded but I loved you despite that, and asked nothing in return. "  
  
"Keitaro---"  
  
"I love you still and I'll always feel the same way."  
  
The sun was coming down behind the mountains and it was casting it's last few rays of radiant light on the two. He pulled her closer to him, his face so close to hers, their lips inches away. Keitaro watched Naru slowly close her eyes as theire lips drew closer. She was actually letting him kiss her! Their lips brushed against each other and it finally happened. The moment Keitaro had been waiting for all his life has finally arrived. Theirs was a kiss that was long and gentle. Something that would be remembered forever. Keitaro pulls away and looks at Naru, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I hope this isn't just a temporary thing."  
  
"Don't worry, it won't." replied Naru with a smile. 


End file.
